Schöne Katze
by ShadowPen313
Summary: AU A Young Girl Is Left In The Care Of Her Uncle, A Circus Master, After Her Parents Are Killed In A Fire. Meanwhile The Teenage Acrobatic Star Of A Rivaling Romani Circus Is Kidnapped. Their Fates Are Interwoven in Ways They Could Never Imagine. Sound Good? Read And Review Baby!
1. Chapter 1

Katherine "Kitty" Pryde choked back another strangled sob as she stared at the back of the seat in front of her. It wasn't fair. Her Michigan home had been utterly destroyed in the fire. The fire that had ripped her parents away from her. The fire that was the reason she had gathered what was left of her earthly possessions and climbed in a taxi that took her to an airport which in turn deposited her on this stupid plane to take her to Germany to live with an uncle that she didn't even know. The eight-year-old swiped at the tears that were forcing their way down her cheeks.

_Attention please, may I have your attention please. We will be landing in Berlin Germany in ten minutes. I repeat we will be landing in Berlin Germany in ten minutes. Please place your seat in the upright and locked position and stow any carry-on luggage in the overhead bins provided. Thank you for flying international flights! Have an excellent day!_

Kitty sighed and settled in for the landing. After the plane came to a stop on the runway the flight attendant helped Kitty gather her things and exit the plane safely. Kitty strained her neck, standing on her tiptoes to see through the crowd. There! At the very edge of the crowd, there was a man holding a sign with her name on it. She pushed her way through the crowd and stared up at the man. He was no older than Thirty, with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was definitely her father's brother. Kitty felt tears threaten to push their way out of her eyes. The tall man knelt down and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"It's okay _Katze_." He said, his voice thick with a German accent. "I'm your uncle, Hans. You'll be safe with me, I promise."

He stood and took the girl's hand, leading her towards a shiny black car.

"Your things are on their way to the house already." He said as he helped her into the car.

Kitty nodded, scrubbing at her eyes. At least her uncle seemed nice enough. Maybe she would be happy here after a while. Kitty felt herself nod off to sleep as the car rumbled along the highway. Eventually they reached what Kitty felt had to be the largest house in all of Berlin. They drove through a large gate and up the long driveway to the huge garage. Kitty was filled with wonder as she gazed out over the grounds, which were full of tall trees, which thickened at the edge of the large yard, completely blocking the house and yard from view of the road. There were gardens, and thick grass, and a small lake perfect for swimming. Hans chuckled and led her into the house, which was actually more of a mansion.

They stepped into the spacious front hall and Hans instructed Kitty to take her shoes off and place them on the mat in the corner by the coat rack. While the hall was large, there were several articles of furniture, all made of dark wood, and the area was painted a deep forest green, making it feel smaller than it actually was, and quite cozy. Hans led Kitty on an impromptu tour of the downstairs, including the kitchen, dining room, living room, study, den, downstairs bathroom (which contained a toilet and sink, no shower or bath) and the cellar, which held the laundry room, heater, air conditioner fuse box and such, as well as his extensive supply of circus equipment. This delighted Kitty. Her mother and father had told her once that her uncle ran a circus and she was thrilled to realize that she was going to be a part of a real live circus.

"This is your room." Said Hans, Opening up the door to a spacious upstairs bedroom. The whole room was painted a rich buttermilk yellow and the sunshine colored drapes fluttered in the breeze from the large windows. A large mahogany bed stood in the corner and a matching wardrobe, dresser, bookcase, and writing desk were also in the room.

Hans smiled as Kitty took in the room with wide eyes.

"This will be your room in the winter, when we're not touring." Hans explained. I will give you some time to get settled in, but at the end of the week, we're going to be traveling to Munich, to rejoin the rest of the circus. In light of the tragedy I was given some time off, but I have to return, the circus needs me, do you understand little one?" Said Hans.

"Yes." Said Kitty, nodding her head eagerly, she couldn't wait to see the circus. It was going to be magnificent!

The week passed quickly, and soon they were packed into the shiny black car and on their way to Munich. Kitty could barely contain her excitement when they pulled up in front of a large colorful tent that she could only guess was the big top. The pulled around the side to where a caravan of tents, wagons, and campers were parked. This was where the circus performers lived. Hans led Kitty through the camp, introducing her to the various people and explaining some of their acts. Kitty was mystified by all of the excitement, and was thrilled when Hans asked her if she would like to watch the show. Kitty nodded enthusiastically and followed her uncle to the top of the stands where she sat expectantly. The evening passed in a whirlwind of acrobats, daring stunts, and caramel corn for kitty, and she never even realized when she fell asleep. She only remembered thinking that maybe she was going to enjoy being in Germany after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Ya'lls! Sorry, Had To Get My Little Bit Of Southern Girl Out. Anyhoo, Welcome To My Latest Story ****Schöne Katze! Which For Those Of You Who Don't Know (AKA, Are Too Lazy To Use Google Translate) Means "Beautiful Cat" Cheesy? Yes. Cool Sounding? Hella Yeah! Anyways, Thanks For Reading And Remember People! Reviews=Love=Me Updating Faster C: Summer Only Lasts So Long, And The Chapters I Can Crank Out On This Baby Before School Starts The Better! See Bottom For More Updates On My Other Stories, But For Now, ON WITH THE SHOW! ****^O^**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kitty bit her lip in concentration as she stepped out onto the taut wire. One slip would send her plummeting into the net, nearly 50 feet below. She took a deep breath and began to walk across the wire, picking up speed as she went. When she was near the middle she began to get daring and carefully performed a quick series of acrobatic twists and turns. From the ground she looked like a graceful ballerina, dancing on air. She further tested her limits, by doing a few jumps and spins. She ended with a final flip that carried her to the end of her perilous trek.

She began her descent down the ladder, rung by rung. She used to be scared to just climb this ladder. But that had been years ago, when she first came to live with her uncle. Years at the circus had shaped her into a bright, witty, and beautiful sixteen-year-old. She had grown taller over the years, although she still measured a mere 5'2". And her figure had filled out, giving her delicate curves. Her brown hair came to just past her shoulders, and was usually tied up in a pony-tail. Her blue eyes were always kind, and her pink lips always seemed to wear a smile.

She finally made it to the ground just in time to be attacked. Well, not really attacked so much as barreled over, by none other than Robert "Iceman" drake.

"Geeze Bobby! Why don't you, like, watch where you're going!" Kitty yelled as she stood and brushed herself off.

"Sorry Kitty!" Said Bobby, his British accent showing through. "But you've got to help me out! She's after me again."

"What'd you do this time." Kitty said, more than asked, as she rubbed at the pounding in her temples. She knew that Bobby was talking about Amara, or "Magma" as she was called for their act. Bobby and Amara's act was an acrobatic ballet called Fire and Ice. It was about two lovers who were exact opposites and overcome all sorts of obstacles to be together. Yes, Iceman and Magma were a perfect pair. Bobby and Amara however…

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" A very feminine, Very loud, Very _angry_ voice echoed into the tent. Bobby got about 3 shades paler as the cocoa skinned beauty stormed into the big top.

"I may or may not have replaced her shampoo with baby lotion." Bobby said with a nervous smile. Kitty smothered a laugh as the small girl chased the brown haired boy around the tent.

"Kitty! Kitty! Come on, be a gem! Help a mate out!" Bobby's pleas echoed after her as she left the tent and stepped into the hot July sun. She began walking towards her trailer that was situated right next to her uncles. He had bought it for her when it had been brought to his attention that she was at the age where it was becoming highly inappropriate for them to share a trailer. She shut her door and collapsed onto her bed, letting the soothing thrum of the air conditioner relax her tired mind. She had been practicing like crazy for the upcoming show, and since it was summer, that meant less schoolwork and more high wire time. Not that it mattered, she was homeschooled so she went through her schoolwork fairly quickly. She didn't know how long she lay there, or when she fell asleep, she only knew that it was well after dark when she heard a loud pounding on her trailer door.

Groaning, she stood up, stretching the muscles in her back. She opened the door, and gave a start as a hand reached out to cover her mouth. She relaxed as she saw who it was. The pale girl removed her hand from kitty's mouth and stepped into the trailer.

"Rogue! What the h…"

"Shh! God Kitty! Do you want the whole camp to know I'm here?" Her southern drawl was hushed and she looked behind her nervously as she shut the trailer door. Anna Marie, or Rogue as she was affectionately called, was from Mississippi, but had been living in Canada with her adopted father, Logan, and the pair had, in the past few years, done a father-daughter animal training act. Lions, tigers, bears, the whole shebang. Scary stuff if you asked Kitty.

"Will you tell me what's going on?" Kitty whisper-yelled, as confusion and panic began to cloud the corners of her mind.

"Your uncle called a meeting, only a few were invited, and _we_ apparently weren't on the list." Rogue said, flopping face first onto Kitty's bed before looking up at her with a mischivious glint in her eyes. "But I'm sure we'll find _some_ way to get the information." Rogue wagged her eyebrows, a smirk playing at her lips. Kitty stared at her for a minute, relieved that it was nothing serious, but growing nervous as what Rogue was implying began to set in.

"No… no no no NO! I will not eavesdrop; I especially will not eavesdrop at…" Kitty looked at her bedside clock "3:00 in the morning!" Kitty said, closing her eyes and crossing her arms resolutely.

"Two words…" said Rogue. "Juicy… gossip."

"Let's go!" said Kitty, grabbing Rogue and pulling her towards the door.

What could she say; she was a sucker for gossip.

They eventually reached Hans's trailer, and, using a trick Kitty had learned, shimmied underneath the structure in order to hear what was being said.

"Should've brought some pop tarts or something…" Rogue muttered, as they settled down underneath the trailer. "This could last a while."

Kitty giggled. No, she laughed lightly, like the mature, grown up, adult….person…that she was.

They talked for a little while before they heard voices from the trailer above. They grew quiet so they could listen.

"What's all this about Faldimir." A gruff voice said. Rogue smiled, identifying the voice as that of her father, Logan Howlett.

"Yeah, why in the blazes were we called out here at 3:00 in the bloody morning?" said a voice, easily identifies as resident sharpshooter, Scott Summers. Only he would use British phrases even though everyone knew he was from New York. This, of course, meant that his pretty little piece of arm candy Jean Grey was also present.

"Would you _please_ stop talking like that? It's just insulting." Said a girl's voice.

"Is that Amara?" Kitty whispered, feeling mildly insulted that she wasn't invited now that she knew Amara of all people had been.

"You're telling me!" Came a clear British accent. "It's not _your_ speech he's mocking."

"You've got to be kidding me." Rogue said. "They invited Bobby? _Bobby!?"_

She shook her head. Kitty put a comforting hand on her shoulders.

"I have called you here tonight to make you aware of a problem, and it's newly found solution." Said a voice that Kitty recognized as her uncle.

"I'm sure you are all aware of the recent plummet in sales and profit." Her uncle said. "What we need is a new attraction. A new attraction, like this." A lout thump resounded just above the two girls' heads, like a sack of potatoes had just been dropped. A few loud gasps were heard.

"Who… _what _is that?" Scott asked.

"This, is our newest act." Said her father, his tone unusually dark. Kitty and Rogue shared nervous glances. Something was going on here, and they knew it wasn't good.

"Meet the blue devil," Said her father, "the best-selling acrobatic act in Germany." There was a collective gasp. Everyone, including Kitty and Rogue had heard of the blue devil, he was part of a traveling Romani circus and was possibly one of the greatest acrobatic acts in all of Europe.

There was a moment of silence before a feminine voice, thick with Scottish accent, spoke up.

"Why is the greatest acrobat in Germany tied up and unconscious on your trailer floor?" Rahne Sinclair, another animal trainer said.

"Are you really surprised?" said a voice thick with Russian accent, presumably belonging to strongman Piotr Rasputin. "After all, he managed to get all of _us _here didn't he. Lying, blackmailing, _murder._"

Kitty had heard enough, grabbing Rogue's hand, she began to shimmy her way out from underneath the trailer. Once they were out, Kitty ran. She didn't want to believe what she had heard. She was hoping that it was all a bad dream, but in her heart she knew the truth. Her uncle was _not_ all that he said he was.

* * *

**Hey so, me again. What am I Talking About. It's My Freaking Story I Can Ramble If I Want To. Anyhoo (Man I Love That Word.) Just A Few Updates On My Other Stories. **

**Cloud: Is Currently Being Re-vamped. So, As Soon As I Let You Know, Go Re Read It! I Mean It! It's Gonna Be Epic. But If You Haven't Read It Yet, Don't Bother. Seriously, It Kind Of Sucks At The Moment.**

**Storms: Is On Hold. *Dodges Angry Civillians With Pitchforks* I'm Sorry People Geeze! I Kind Of Lost Inspiration On It. I Don't Know, Maybe If I Get Some Loving Reviews I'll Try A Little Harder. *Wink Wink Nudge Nudge.***

**Anyways, Thats All For Now! Remember Reviews=Love! Love People! 3 C:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Hello! I Would Like To Thank You All For Your Amazing Reviews C: You Are All Wonderful Human Beings C: I Would Also Like To Inform You All That The New And Improved Version Of Cloud Is Now Up And Ready Fro Reading, And Reviewing C: So, As Soon As You're Done Here You Should Hop On Over And Give It A Little Look-see ^o^ Anyhoo, On With The Show!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kitty sat up with a groan, she was sore all over. She barely remembered anything from last night, at least anything after… Kitty shook her head. She didn't want to think about it. Could it be true that the loving man she knew so well would kidnap? Or lie? Or… _murder?_ Yes, whispered a tiny portion of Kitty's mind. Yes he would. The rest of her wanted to deny it. He would never do something like that! Ever! But still that one small corner of her mind convinced her that she had to believe the facts. Maybe she could visit him, find out what was going on.

So after showering and changing, and forcing a piece of toast into her nervous stomach, Kitty set out for her uncle's trailer. She climbed the steps and hesitated a moment before giving the door two quiet taps.

"Who is it?" Her uncle called from inside.

"It's me!" said Kitty, opening the door. "I need to ta-"her words were cut short at what she saw. In the middle of the floor lay what could only be described as a demon. He was blue from head to foot, and covered in fur, which was matted in places with dried blood from various wounds that were bleeding sluggishly. He had pointed ears, and sharp fangs could be seen poking out of his slightly agape mouth. His tri-digit hands were bound, as well as his two toed feet. And there, protruding from underneath him was a spaded _tail._

Kitty felt herself become weak. She turned to where her uncle was sitting in an easy chair, observing her.

"He's bleeding." She finally managed to force out past the nauseous feeling that was caused by not fear, she realized, but pity for the poor creature in front of her.

"That _thing_ is the blue devil." Her uncle said, as he stood and advanced towards her. "I thought it was a costume at first, until I realized that he was just a _freak_."

"He needs help!" Kitty said, the sick feeling giving way to anger.

"He _deserves _to bleed." Said her uncle, a cruel look like none Kitty had ever seen spreading across his features.

"You kidnapped him!" Kitty screamed, the fury within her growing with every breath.

"That…thing…is…a…_mutant!" _Her uncle yelled, his face contorted.

"Is that all you see? A thing? Because I see a human being." Said Kitty, as she defiantly moved towards the poor boy in the middle of the linoleum floor. She gasped as she felt a hand tighten around her wrist as her uncle pulled her around to face him. His hand met her cheek with a forceful _slap_. Kitty's free hand went to her face as tears pooled in her eyes.

"If you care so much for that _mutant_ you can take care of him. And you'll be happy to know that you're one as well." Her uncle spat the words out and turned on his heel. "You know where the medical supplies are. As soon as he is well, he will be placed in your care. I trust you have a spare room in your trailer." Kitty nodded, a look of shock on her face. "Good." He left without another word to his adamant niece.

Kitty took a few breaths to calm herself, she felt overwhelmed by what had been said, what did he mean she was a mutant? She had heard on the news about certain genetics that gave regular humans special abilities, the x gene was it? Did she have the gene? Why didn't she have powers then? She took another breath, she would have to think about this later, and right now she had a job to do. She left to find the medical supplies.

* * *

Kurt groaned as he awoke. His whole body felt as if it were on fire. Even his tail hurt. He sat up, ignoring the screaming protests from his body. The blue mutant looked around and tried to figure out where he was. He finally deduced that he was in a trailer of some sort. He was lying on hard linoleum and he was very much alone. He had to get out of here. He realized with a groan that his hands and feet were bound.

"Wonderful." He said. Maybe he could just teleport. Kurt had the rare advantage of possessing the x-gene. He smirked and teleported. At least, he tried to. All he got, however, was a pounding headache. He looked around in confusion. Why hadn't it worked? They must have some sort of repressor, he reasoned.

He thought back to the previous night. He could remember running, no, being chased. He ran through a forest. That would explain all the cuts. He was hit on the head. Given a shot. Knocked out.

Suddenly, the door to the trailer opened. He realized, with a panicked gasp, that he had no way to fight back against what was coming. He braced himself for the inevitable, curling himself into a ball and looking up with fearful eyes.

* * *

Kitty re-entered the trailer, carrying the first aid kit. She shut the door behind her and turned towards the blue mess in the middle of the floor. The now very _awake_ blue mess. She jumped a bit when she saw the mutant's eyes following her. She noticed that they were a glowing gold color that contrasted dramatically with the dark blue of his fur.

Kitty set the first aid kit down on the kitchen table and grabbed a pair of scissors. She made her way over to the blue mutant who snarled at her as she moved closer. She saw the fear in his eyes and a gentle smile came to her face.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She said as she showed him the scissors "I'm just going to get those off." She pointed to the zip ties that bound his hands and feet. "But you have to promise not to run. Promise?" she asked, scissors poised.

"Promise." Kitty was startled; the voice that came from the mutant was so, young. He couldn't be much older than her.

She snipped away his bonds and reached down to help him up. He allowed her to pull him to his feet and lead him over to a kitchen chair so that she could tend to his wounds.

"What's your name?" She asked as she soaked a rag in disinfectant.

"Kurt, Kurt Wagner." He said, his voice carried a familiar accent. It was German, like her uncle's.

"I'm Katherine, but you can call me Kitty." Said Kitty as she dabbed at a wound on his forehead. It was just a scratch, so it wouldn't need stitches. Some of the ones on his arms might though. Kurt hissed in pain as the disinfectant began to work in the wound.

"How old are you?" Kitty asked, trying to learn more about her new quarry.

"Seventeen." Kurt said as Kitty examined the wounds on his arms.

"I'm sixteen." Said Kitty. She noticed that some of the areas on his black shirt were ripped and sticking to him with blood.

"I'm uh, going to need you to, I mean, your shirt." She said, gesturing to the article of clothing, a blush adorning her features.

"Of course." Kurt said, removing the article so Kitty could tend to his wounds.

Kitty dabbed at the wounds to clear away the blood, and bandaged them. She was relieved that only one actually needed stitches.

"I'm going to need to stitch this one on your back." Kitty said, "Then we can go to my trailer."

"Why would we go there?" Kurt said. Trying to keep his thoughts off of the suture package that Kitty was opening. She put on a pair of rubber gloves and squeezed a dollop of numbing gel onto her finger.

"That's where you're going to be staying." Kitty explained, as she rubbed the gel into the area she would be stitching. Kurt flinched, it hurt, but the pain subsided as the anesthetic took over. Kitty stiched the wound with the experience of a well-trained nurse.

"Done." She said, as she bandaged the wound.

"How did you learn to stitch like that?" Kurt asked, as he pulled his shirt back over his head.

"I've done it for a few of the other performers." She said. "Now, I'll take you back to my trailer so you can get cleaned up and rest a bit. The room at the very end of the hall will be yours." She said. Kitty had been lucky to get a trailer with two bedrooms, and a shower, so she didn't have to use the community shower like everyone else. They walked in silence back to Kitty's trailer, thankfully not seeing anyone on the way.

"Now," said Kitty. "You wash up, but _no_ shower! I don't want you getting those stitches wet." Then you can rest a bit. I'm going to find you some clean clothes. And Kitty set off to do just that. She would start with Bobby, she decided. They were about the same size. And she was just _itching_ to give that boy a piece of her mind. How dare he be invited and not her! She sighed. She knew it wasn't Bobby's fault. But she had to be angry at someone. So many questions. Oh well. She would get answers eventually. She hoped.

* * *

**Review Review! C: 3**


End file.
